Deepest Regrets
by 567random
Summary: "My deepest regret is to inform all of you of what is to come. It is not a happy story, not at the beginning. I'm sure all of you know what is going on in the Wizarding World at this very moment. It is not cupcakes and butterflies, nor dancing and laughing. It is a time where many die, both good and bad, and where many are turned against one another." Rated T, just saying.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So umm, funny thing. This was meant to be a bunch of characters deepest regrets, kind of like my Mirror Of Erised story, but, this is what I got... reviews would be supermegafoxyawesomehot Annnnd, I'm not sure when I'll update next because I have a lot of stories going on... but school is almost over, so I'll have time, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: It is my deepest regret to inform you that I do not own Harry Potter. (See what I did there? :P ) **

**Prologue**

My deepest regret is to inform all of you of what is to come. It is not a happy story, not at the beginning. I'm sure all of you know what is going on in the Wizarding World at this very moment. It is not cupcakes and butterflies, nor dancing and laughing. It is a time where many die, both good and bad, and where many are turned against one another. It is war, and a war that can only be stopped by one thing, one person. Many lives will be changed and you will be asked to expect the unexpected. I will tell you that in this story there will be a few happy moments, and when you hear them, cling to them to live through the rest of this story. I shall not say whether or not it will be a happy ending, and I will not tell you that you will enjoy this, for I do not know.

Before the story begins I must tell you how it all began, the war.

Years ago, there was a young boy, his name was Tom. He did not enjoy the things that other children did. Instead, he liked to punish the ones who did not like him. Each year when he got older, his punishments would get worse and worse and eventually, some of these young children would need to go to the hospital, whether it be from physical harm or mental. One year, a man came to visit him and bring him to a school. His name was Albus, Albus Dumbledore. So Tom went and spent many years studying, learning to control his spells the best he could. And Tom, he was one of the best.

All he cared about was his magic and nothing else. But one day, he met this girl. He eventually fell in love with the lovely brunette. They dated in secret, but were deeply in love. A few years after they finished Hogwarts, there was a tragic incident. The love blue eyed brown haired girl was murdered with the Avada Kedevra curse. Tom was heartbroken and from that day on, he became one of the, if not the most, darkest wizards in all time. But Tom had a secret. Tom, days before his love died, became a father.


	2. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?

**A/N: Sooooooo, I'm sorry but I kinda need everyone to just think that this time line is real, though I know in reality Layden should be way older than he is, but this is how it worked out for me. Anyways, I hope this story is going to a good placed because all I wanted to do was kind of like my other story mirror of erised where I pick a character and they say their deepest regret, but this is what I got. Yay! Well I hope you enjoy and remember, reviews are my muse! **

**PS: His wand is my wand from Pottermore! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything to do with his world. **

**Chapter 1**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, staring at a name from the list of first years to come. It was strikingly familiar to him, but he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why. Perhaps it was just an unusual name, and maybe he just thinks it sounds familiar to him. _Layden Quentin__ Glass. _He couldn't understand why the name sounded so familiar, but perhaps when he sees him, it will come to him.

The Hogwarts Express was particularly loud and full of energy this year. Of course, that was because of the two prankster Weasley twins, Fred and George. The two of them decided they were going to prank as many people as possible before they reached Hogwarts. They wanted to set a name for themselves, and especially embarrass their older brother Percy, who was no fun at all.

They expected every to laugh at their jokes and pranks, because they really did not mean any harm. But there was one boy who was not particularly happy about them turning his dark brown hair into a fuchsia colour, or making him smell like a pig. So this young man took out his wand, Cedar and Dragon, 12 ½ inches, Unbending, and decided to go for revenge. He first changed his hair back to the dark brown it was, and put his smell back to normal. His blue eyes lit up with excitement, because he had the perfect plan.

He snuck out of his compartment and peeked into theirs. It seemed as if they were planning another prank, so he pointed his wand at their wands and cast a simple spell, simple, but very rewarding. As soon as the twins pointed their wands to pull their next prank, it backfired and hit them instead. Now, they looked at each other and saw that they were covered in all the colours of the rainbow, with fur growing on their faces. They screamed and starting yelling at the other, accusing each other for turning their backs on each other. The young man started to chuckled, and unable to control his laughter, started to laugh even harder and louder, causing the two red head twins to see him and instantly know what happened.

"Did you do this?" They asked in unison, their faces lighting up with a sudden idea. He nodded, clutching his stomach while trying to stop laughing. He hadn't had so much fun in a while. They grinned identical grins. "Well nice to meet you!" one of them said."I'm Fred and this here is George."

"We were wondering, since you obviously knew what you were doing,"

"If perhaps you would like to accept this proposition we have for you,"

"To join us in our world of pranking!"

The young boy was stunned to say the least; he only ever had one friend and he doubt his guardian would allow him to join such a thing. Though maybe he didn't have to make it known he helped them. He could be, well, sort of like their secret weapon.

He nodded. "But no one can know I help you." He said, confusing Fred and George, but they didn't ask. They knew he was most likely a Pureblood, and parents could be quite strict.

"Alright," they agreed, "So, what's your name anyways?"

"Layden Quentin Glass."

"Glass, Layden!" Professor McGonagall said. Layden knew that this moment would define his years to come at Hogwarts, in more ways than one.

He took a deep breath and the hat was placed on his head, like it was for the students before him.

Suddenly, it started to speak to him.

"Hmm, this _is_ quite interesting. I would have never of thought your parents would have children, especially your father." The hat said which made Layden quite angry.

"Don't talk to me about my father, I want no association with him, surely you must understand my wish." Layden had his reasons to hate his father, he was glad he was supposedly dead.

"Yes, quite understandable. Your mother was a wonderful witch though, top of her year, Ravenclaw. She was truly beautiful." The hat seemed to not know his job, since he hasn't sorted him yet, Layden thought.

"Yes, I've heard as much. I wish I could have known her. Can you sort me now? But before you do, please don't tell anyone who my father is. It would cause too much trouble and I just want to be a normal wizard. I'm really nothing like him."

"Not to worry, I will only tell if I only have to. Now, you could very well be in any house you like, though I suspect you do not wish to be in Slytherin and Hufflepuff just wouldn't do. Hmm, you have a very bright mind, just like your mother, though you could be brave when needed. Where should I put you? I do believe your life wouldn't be good if you were to be in Gryffindor, your guardians wouldn't be too happy. I guess that just leaves one house."

Layden smiled, this is what he wanted.

"Good luck. RAVENCLAW!"

Layden smiled as he walked over to the Ravenclaw table while the twins smirked. They had just earned a genius to help them ruin this school with rule breaking fun.

Soon enough, the rest of the students were sorted as well as the two Weasley boys who ended up in Gryffindor.

Layden suddenly had this feeling that maybe his years at Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

His first two years were filled with pranks, in secret, studying and feeling the joy of not living with the Malfoy's, though he did miss Draco every now and then. After all, Draco was his first friend. But Layden had his own friends now; he had friends from almost every house. There was one thing that bugged him though, and that was Albus Dumbledore. He just wouldn't leave him alone and he really didn't know why. He sighed as he sat down in the Great Hall for the opening feast and for the first years to be sorted. Draco was here and he was glad, though he knew he would be in Slytherin.

He also heard that Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts this year and he was really happy. He wanted to thank him for getting rid of that monster, though he knew he was only a baby when it happened.

As he watched the first years walk in, all looking scared, he noticed one who wasn't. She was chatting with anyone who would listen and sharing her knowledge of the school. He thought for sure that she was going to be a Ravenclaw. To his surprise though, after about four minutes with the hat, she was placed in Gryffindor along with, to his amusement, Harry Potter and his two best mates little brother, Ron Weasley. He wished he told the hat to put him in Gryffindor.


	3. Who is that?

**A/N: Yeah! An update! Haha, I'm using a different computer, but I think mine is almost done being fixed then I'll try to update a whole lot more, sooooo, if you can't remember what this story is, you might want to read the other chapters, there's only like two, so it won't be hard to get caught up. Please review and if you don't like it, please tell me and I'll do my best to fix whatever you don't like, but if you like it, tell me! So, I don't have a beta so if you see any grammar or spelling errors, please point it out. I'll stop rambling now and let you read the story. Enjoy and Review!**

Layden would never fully understand the Weasley family, no matter how hard he tried. Just when he thought he knew them, it blows up in his face and he looses his meaning. He knew that they had a big family, and Fred and George always told him that Percy was the most different of them all, but from what he could see, they were all pretty different, in their own way.

There was really only two very noticeable similarities between them all. One, they're all in Gryffindor. They only have one more Weasley to be sorted and she's coming next year. From what the twins told him, she'll most likely follow family tradition. Two, they care deeply for one another. He envied that the most of the large family. Living with the Malfoy's wasn't the best environment in the world, especially since they are scared of him.

The only person who seemed to care about him when he was younger was Draco. They were of course still best mates, but he had other people who cared about him, other friends. He got along with many people at Hogwarts, and now he doesn't have to put forth such an effort of hiding all of his friendships. He talked to Draco, and he agreed to only tell his parents of his Slytherin and Ravenclaw friends, and no one else. He didn't believe in the things his parents preached to the two of them about blood-purity and such. Unfortunately for him though, he had people watching him, so he had to act like he did. Why didn't Layden have anyone to watch him? Because the Malfoys couldn't really do anything to him and he did something wrong, after all, he was the Dark Lords son.

So on this fine evening in the middle of September, Layden walked to the Gryffindor common room to meet Fred, George and Lee to plan a prank to pull of Quirrel. As he walked inside their common room, he instantly spotted to fiery red heads sitting by the fire talking with Lee. As he made his way over there, he was stopped by a first year. It was none other than Hermione Granger, the one he thought for sure would be Ravenclaw. He stared at her as she sat by herself on a chair, working on some sort of essay. She looked really lonely, which made him sad because he knew the feeling. He frowned and walked towards his friends, knowing it was better if he just left her alone. A friendship with her would only bring her harm in the future.

* * *

Hermione Granger was used to not really having any friends. When she was younger, she was always excluded from the other groups of kinds, just because she was different. She was fine with that though, she had her books and her parents to help her through the years. But when she found out she was a witch and would be going to a school with other people like her, she thought that she might actually have a friend or two.

But apparently she is still too different for the people even here. Maybe if she was sorted into Ravenclaw, things would be different. She sighed as she continued to write her potions essay, but looked up as the portrait door opened. She was confused as she saw the Ravenclaw badge on his uniform, but somewhat understood as he walked over to the twins and Lee. But, being the curios person she was, she decided to go and see what they were doing. She put her quill and parchment down and walked over casually. Fred was the first to notice her as she looked at all of their notes and strange things.

"Can we help you?" he asked, not quite annoyed, more like bothered that someone is interrupting them.

The three other boys looked up and stared at her, wondering what she was doing. "Well," she started, "I was wondering, well, I was curious as to why a Ravenclaw would be here. I thought we weren't allowed to let students from other houses into our common room." She stated and questioned at the same time.

They all just blinked and stared at her. No one ever actually questioned Layden being in their common room, he was there more than in Ravenclaw Tower. "Well," George said, "We aren't really known for following the rules." He, along with the others, grinned wide.

"One thing I don't get," Lee started, "Is that if Dumbledore wants to create House unity so much, why can't we let other students in our common room? it seems strange."

Hermione frowned and looked down, thinking about what the said. She looked up at them and nodded, walking back to her seat, thinking about what Lee said. He was right, she thought, everyone would be much better friends if we were allowed to let people into our common rooms. Though, it would make life easier for those four, it would be easier to pull pranks.

* * *

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Lee asked them.

"Hermione Granger." The other three responded together, then chuckled.

"How do you three know that?" Lee questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Fred and George grinned. "Little Ronnikins complains about her and her know-it-all-ness all the time." Fred started. "It gets annoying really, and school only started a couple of weeks ago." George finished. They all turned to Layden and he just shrugged.

"I have a really good memory, I remember her from the sorting, along with basically every other student. Now, can we continue with this prank?"

The three boys shared a look, but shook it off for the moment and went back to planning the prank.


	4. Why is the troll in the bathroom?

**A/N: Hello all, since I don't believe too many people read this, I'll just say enjoy, and sorry that it's so short!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The days at Hogwarts soon turned into weeks, and before anyone knew it, it was Halloween, and the students were enjoying the feast immensely. That was, until Professor Quirrel came running through the Great Hall doors, screaming that there was a troll in the dungeons, then proceeding to pass out. This was, not surprisingly, followed by a wave of panic from the students. There were many screams until Professor Dumbledore calmed everyone down and quickly instructed the Prefects to direct their Houses back to their common rooms.

As Layden was walking back to Ravenclaw Tower, however, he saw none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sneak away from the Gryffindors. Knowing this could only lead to trouble, he followed them quietly, watching them walk towards the girl's lavatory. Seconds before the two first years, he saw the Troll head in the lavatory. As soon as it went in, the boys ran to it, quickly shut and locked the door, the sprinted down the corridor. Layden walked after them slowly, wondering what that was about, until he heard a scream. His eyes widened and ran back to the door and unlocking it. What did they _do?_ He thought, looking up at the troll, then to the young witch in front of it, seemingly petrified. Soon enough, the boys were at his side, realizing their mistake.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron asked Layden accusingly, as if this was his entire fault.

"I should as you the same thing, seeing as you were the idiot who locked the door, but now is _not _the time, Hermione is in trouble!" Layden exclaimed, and Ron instantly turned red, looking ashamed.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Asked Ron.

"Hermione! RUN!" Yelled Harry, the only one who seemed to paying attention the situation. Quickly snapping back to reality, Layden rushed into the bathroom, trying to think of a way to deal with the stupid troll.

As the three boys pelted pieces of rubble at the troll, Hermione was busy hiding under the sinks. A light bulb went off in his head as he realized that the troll's best asset was his club, so if he got rid of that, it would buy them some time. "Ron, go look for the Professors now, I have an idea!" He shouted to the younger boy who quickly obliged. Layden Pulled out his wand, and casted the levitating charm just as the troll was about to take a swing at Hermione. He hit the troll in the head with the club, promptly knocking it unconscious. Harry sighed in relief and ran over to Hermione, quickly followed by Layden.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Asked Harry, helping her out from under the sinks.

"Perfectly fine, thank you." She smiled at him as if she hadn't almost been crushed by a trolls club. She then turned to Layden. "Thank you for thinking of that, it really shows why you're in Ravenclaw. But, why were you with Harry and Ron? You don't talk to them." She asked him curiously. He only shrugged in response and said they he figured they were up to no good. Just as he said that, Ron came back with Professor Snape, McGonagall and Quirrel.

Hermione quickly made up a lie to cover for the three boys; how Harry and Ron were following her because she tried to go after the troll herself, and that Layden thought they had looked suspicious and decided to follow them, which was a good thing.

In the end, Hermione ended up losing points while the three boys earned points. "Mr. Glass," Said Snape, "I would like a word in my office, if you please." They all said their goodbyes and parted ways, Layden following Snape to his office. Once there, they both sat down.

Snape sighed and looked Layden in the eye. "Layden, I know that you probably want to become friends with the young Gryffindors, but you can't. I have a feeling that in the future, your father will come back, and if you're friends with them, it will only put them at a greater risk. Especially Ms. Granger, seeing as she is a muggleborn. I beg you to just remain with the friends you have now, and not to make anymore. Make sure Draco knows this as well. You may leave." Snape waved him off and Layden felt a sudden rush of anger to the man. Who was he to tell him who and who not to be friends with? He'll make friends with whomever he likes. He was, after all, Lord Voldemort's son.


	5. What's the plan?

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I know it's reallllly short, and well a filler, but I wanted to finish first year quickly. Second year will probably go like the first couple of chapters as well, because I want to wait until at least third or fourth year to really start things up. I'll try to update again sometime this week! And thanks to ****lalyta**** and ****war sage**** for reviewing last chapter, it meant a lot.**

**OH! I have a poll on my profile that I created out of boredom on my profile, check it out! I mean, you don't ****_need _****to, just a suggestion :)**

**Okay, I think that's everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_"Confidence comes not from always being right but not fearing to be wrong" –Anonymous _

* * *

The months passed and the friendship between Harry, Ron, and Hermione became much closer as time passed. Layden would say hello and have a nice conversation whenever he would see them, but already having many, he was not as close, even though he would've liked to be.

Then the night came where Hermione seeked out Layden, asking for help. They were to move Norbert, Hargrid's dragon to the Astronomy tower from Ron's brother Charlie to pick up. But they had to be sneaky about it and well, they weren't the strongest people to be carrying a dragon.

"Hello, Layden!" Hermione greeted him in the library.

He nodded at her, looking up from his essay. "Hi Hermione."

He noticed her bright smiling face, and couldn't help smiling back, happy that she was happier than at the start of the year. She finally has some friends. "I was wondering if you'd be able to help me Harry and Ron. But-" she paused looking around and then lowered her voice. "You won't be able to tell anyone."

Layden raised an eyebrow, curios. "And why's that?"

"Because we're breaking the rules."

* * *

That year passed by quickly for the students at Hogwarts. Layden did end up helping Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and they did end up getting detention, along with Draco.

They found out about the philosopher's stone, and while Layden wished he could have helped Harry defeat Quirrel/Voldemort, he knew it was best that he did not intervene. Harry would have found out who he actually was, and he didn't want that, not yet.

He was really quite worried about them actually, while they were in the hospital wing. He became a bit attached to the buggers, finding out they were really nice people, although, Ron did have his bad temper. He just wanted them to be okay, especially Hermione. After all, she was the only one who could keep up with him in an intellectual conversation. When they got out of the hospital wing, he surprised them by giving them all a big hug.

Now of course he was still friends with Fred, George and Lee, he just got along well with them all. Knowing that, he sat with them on the train ride home, and was happy about it, he just had to make sure he said goodbye to them all before they got off the train. Lucius wouldn't want him to be too friendly with blood traitors, Mudbloods and the-boy-who-lived.

He went home with a small on his face though, full of hope for the next school year.

That was, until he learned Lucius' plan.


	6. Why did he leave a letter?

__**A/N: Hey, long time no read! Sorry for the absence, I had a lot going on, and well, I'll try to update more often, promise! And please leave a review, with ideas, comments, whatever, just REVIEW! Yay :) Well, onto the story, Enjoy!**

_Change will never happen when people lack the ability and courage to see themselves for who they are.  
__**Bryant H. McGill**_

* * *

When looked upon later in life, Layden would say that that summer was when it all really started for him. It was when he realized that his father had a very good chance of returning, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Right now though, he didn't think of that. He only had one thought. _What,_ was he going to do?

When Draco, Lucius, and himself went to Diagon Ally that day, he wasn't planning on running into the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione. He was, quite frankly, ashamed of Draco. He knew that he had to keep appearances up, but he took it took far sometimes. And, because of that meeting, he hated Lucius even more than he did. And to top it all off, when he saw Lucius put that Diary in Ginny Weasley's cauldron, he just wanted to shout, 'hey, don't touch that! It's dark magic!' but he couldn't because Lucius made both him and Draco swear not to tell anyone.

They all just stared at him too. It was like they couldn't believe he didn't stand up for them. After all, he was their friend. But, he wasn't a Gryffindor like they all were. He didn't have that same courage. Instead he was a coward, and he hated it. He promised that he would try harder to be a better person. But then again, who keeps a promise these days?

* * *

Layden was sulking in his room one Sunday afternoon, just staring at the ceiling. Someone knocked on his door, but he payed them no attention. He just kept staring. He was sick of this house. He often wished he had a family who loved him, and actually acted as a family. Lucius and Narcissa were scared of him and Draco was growing distant. The person who was knocking walked in his room without his permission, which caused him to look over. He saw that it was Draco.

"Yes?" He questioned, sitting up on his bed.

"My mother and father would like to see you in Father's study. I'm not sure why, though." Layden smiled at him, while thanking him. Draco nodded and left the room, saying no more. Layden rolled his eyes as he made his way to Lucius' study. As he was about to knock, he hear them talking, so he listened.

"Lucius, I just don't think now is the time. We should wait just a few more years." Narcissa said, sounding displeased.

"We can't Narcissa; we've already waited too long. We don't need to act on it just yet, but we need to tell him." Lucius said in a tone of finality.

Knowing they wouldn't actually say what it was, he finally knocked on the door. Lucius' voice sounded out. "Enter." He said.

Layden opened the door, and walked up in front of the desk, where Lucius was sitting in his chair and Narcissa standing beside him. "You wished to see me?" He asked.

Lucius nodded and motioned for him to sit, but he just kept standing. Lucius sighed and motioned to Narcissa to being. She cleared her throat before starting. "Layden, when we were given custody of you, we received a note from, well, your father."

Layden began to get angry. "I do not wish to hear it. If that is all, I shall be on my way." As he turned around to leave, the door was slammed shut and locked as Lucius stood up. "You will stay and listen. Throughout the years we let you do what you wish, so right now, you will do as we wish. Do you understand me?" He nearly yelled it, but managed to keep his cool.

Layden nodded, seeing as there was no way for him to get out of his current situation. He sat down in the chair across from Lucius as Narcissa handed him the letter.

**Lucius,**

**I'm writing this letter in case something will happen to me, but I doubt it will. As you know, I have a son, Layden. Take care of him until I return, and believe me I will. Raise him with my ideals, but let him have free will, as he is my son and should be allowed to do as he pleases. **

**I ask you, when he is of an appropriate age, to find a suitable Pure Blood for him to marry. Find one a couple of years before the actual marriage happens, so they aren't strangers. Though I presume I shall be there to do it myself, I still want to make sure it happens. **

**Do not fail me Lucius. If you indeed do have to carry out this task, show him this letter in order to tell him, as it would be easier that way. I'm assuming he'll have a temper, his mother did.**

**_The Dark Lord_**

As Layden looked up from the letter, the only good thought he had was that he know knew something about his mother. He knew she couldn't have been all bad, because no one knew who she was, and if she was a death eater, someone would know her. Now, he knew she had a temper, and for some reason that put a smile on his face. It was quickly wiped off though, when he thought of the rest of the letter. He started to boil up with angry. For Merlin's sake! He was only going into his fourth year and they were already thinking about who he was going to _marry?_ He just wanted to scream. And the letter in general! For the 'Dark Lord', as he even liked to address himself, to even think that he should put it all in a stupid letter. It's not like he'll even go along with it. They can't make him. He isn't going to marry some bimbo they choose. They'd have to kill him first. He may seem like a hopeless romantic, but he wants to fall in love, to have a family he always dreamed of. Not for something like, well, what the Malfoy's have. He stood up and ripped the letter, throwing it on the desk and walking out of the study and up to the room.

He flung himself on his bed and started to punch it. He wanted to get away from everything, to just be allowed to be who he wants. As he started to calm down and started to get drowsy from using too much energy on his anger, he heard a tapping on his window. He went to retrieve it too see who it was from.

Hermione Granger.


	7. Why didn't he tell anyone?

**A/N: Well hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, but...well yeah, that's it. Sorry! Anyways, please read, review, and enjoy! **

**There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks**

**-Of Monsters And Men, Little Talks**

Mr. Glass. No, no, that wouldn't do. Dear Layden? Yes, that sounded better.

_Dear Layden_, I began to write. _I couldn't help but wonder about when we ran into you at Diagon Ally. So many questions have been running threw my head. Why were you with the Malfoy's? Why wouldn't you stand up for us? Please answer me, I can't help but wonder._

_I'm glad we became friends; well at least I think we are. I would just like to let you know though, that I forgive you for not doing anything in Diagon Ally. If I'm right, I'm assuming you're living with the Malfoy's, and they wouldn't appreciate you associating with us._

_Enough of that though, how is your summer so far? Mine's going brilliantly, but I cannot wait to go back to Hogwarts this upcoming year. I feel like I actually belong there, do you know what I mean? Plus, I get to see my friends and learn everything I possibly can about magic. I think that's what makes me so eager to learn everything in advance, and that's why I believe I come off as a know-it-all. I like to learn more than other people because I've gone most of my life not knowing that I was special, that I had something most people only dream of._

_Enough of me though, I would hate to bore you. You interest me Layden. You're more different than one would expect. You being in Ravenclaw would make me think you would rather study than pull pranks with Fred and George, but maybe I still have more to learn about the Wizarding World, and you. _

_I guess I should stop writing now, for I fear that if I continue, this letter would be three times as long. Please write back soon, _

_You're friend,_

Hermione Granger

I looked over the letter a few times, and deciding that it was good enough, I sent it off, hoping that he would write back soon. Harry wasn't allowed to use Hedwig, I guessed, him living with those awful relatives of his, and Ron was just too lazy to write more than a few lines back. I just hope that Layden would respond with a something at least of couple of paragraphs long. The one thing that I hate the most is loneliness. I've lived too long of a lonely life and magic was supposed to change that. But maybe I was wrong.

...

Layden looked up from the letter and smiled to himself. No matter what wrongs he had done, Hermione didn't seem to care all too much, she just wanted to know his reasons behind his actions. He just didn't really know how to respond to the letter. He didn't have many close friends beside Fred, George, and Lee, and when they wrote to him it was to either ask about a prank or a product. Never had he received a letter just to, well be social. He frowned as he got out a piece of parchment and a quill, sitting at his desk trying to think of something to say. He slowly started writing; explaining that he lived with the Malfoy's confirming her suspicions. He said that his summer was just as every other one had been; boring. He told her about how he liked to take walks around the grounds at the manor, just to clear his head. He loved looking at the beauty of the plants, while wondering just how things came to be, and where in the name of Merlin did all this blood supremacy come from?

He said that he also loved going to Hogwarts as well, because he got to see his friends that he couldn't over the summer like the twins, Lee, and of course herself. He loved learning about everything, and he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to be magical. He said that he, nor anyone else, should take that for granted.

He said that she in no way bored him, and was shocked to find out that she found him interesting, but he admitted he thought that about her as well. He said that he loves his school work as much as pulling pranks, and that sometimes he didn't feel like he was completely Ravenclaw.

He ended by saying her letter could never be too long, he like hearing from her and hoped she would write again.

After he had looked over his letter and sent it off already did he realize something: he just told her-basically- that he fancied her. He hoped that that was one subject in which the soon to be second year was not so well informed in.

...

Fred and George sat in their room at the Burrow, thinking about their friend Layden. They both always knew that he must have a pretty bad home life, seeing that the first day they met him he didn't want anyone to know they were friends.

Either that or he was ashamed.

Seeing him in Diagon Ally with the Malfoy's though, made everything seem crystal clear. Their dad told them how horrible the Malfoy's were, and how they had always looked down on every one of lesser blood, or those who associated with muggles or muggleborns.

"Fred," George said, interrupting their thoughts. "Why do you think he lives with them?" he asked, surprising Fred. Fred had never thought of that. They always thought he lived with his own family, but apparently he didn't.

"I don't know George. Maybe they were friends of his parents." Fred sighed and yawned, crawling under his blankets. "Let's talk tomorrow, right now I'm exhausted. Night George."

"Night Fred." George sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep, thinking of all the reasons why Layden would be living with the Malfoy's and how he could help his friend.

...

The weeks of summer have come and gone, and now every young witch and wizard was making the most of it. In a couple of days the new school year would start, which means more work and less fun. Though no one knew the dangers that year would bring.

Layden had asked Lucius if he could go visit one of his Ravenclaw friends for a few days, and after a bit of persuading and help from his Ravenclaw friend and Draco, he was allowed. But he actually went to the Weasley's, as Fred and George had asked if he could visit.

It was strange for Layden, visiting a friend. He never did on his own choice before, as he was always forced by Lucius and Narcissa to visit the other Pureblood children his age. So, as he appeared in the Burrow for the first time through the floo, he was not expecting the welcome he received. Before he knew it he was swept up into a huge hug by Molly Weasley, and he was having trouble breathing. Thankfully, Fred and George came to save him.

"Mum!" They both exclaimed.

"Let him go, you're suffocating him." Fred stated, while George pulled his mother off of his friend.

"Thanks." Layden mouthed to the twins when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking. He smiled at her and thanked her for her kind welcome, then left with the twins to their room.

Layden looked around their house, loving the magical feel it gave, as well as the warm feeling. The manor always felt so cold and lonely, that it was a nice change.

"So," Fred and George began. "Start talking."

Layden was taken aback. "Sorry?" He questioned.

George rolled his eyes. "Why'd you never tell us that you live with the Malfoys?" he asked. Fred nodded, agreeing with what his twin said.

Layden sighed. This was going to be a long day, he thought.


End file.
